Episode 5334/5335 (30th June 2009)
Plot Lexi has a rough night and arrives at work in some pain. The factory workers assume she's hung-over but when Lexi collapses they realise it's something more serious. Carl is alerted to the problem as Lexi is rushed to hospital. The villagers all look for answers from Jimmy as it's clear she's in a bad way. At the hospital, Carl is an emotional wreck as the paramedics relay Lexi's worrying condition to the doctors. She suffers an ectopic pregnancy which ends in emergency surgery and a blood transfusion. As doctors and nurses rush in and out of the operating room, each telling him nothing, Carl blames himself for not being more supportive of her pregnancy. The operation goes well but the doctor explains that because Lexi's been unconscious she has no idea what's happened to her or the baby. Carl tells Lexi what happened and Lexi is devastated and blames herself for failing to provide Carl with a child. As they come to terms with the day's events Carl is finding it hard to forgive himself. At the Woolpack, the doctor sees Andy and tells Diane she suspects he's clinically depressed. After the doctor states that she's referring him to a specialist for professional help Diane realises just how grave the situation has become. She asks Debbie if Andy can see Sarah when he's feeling a bit better and Debbie agrees, though secretly dreads the idea of leaving her with him in his current state. Nathan questions Diane on what is going on at Butlers and she reminds him that they have a legally binding lease and she and Andy will decide when to give up the farm. Later, Andy decides he wants to go to work at six in the evening and Diane is under no illusions that they have a long way to go. Elsewhere, Chas is deeply concerned for Carl's sake when she sees Lexi being taken in the ambulance. Paddy suggests they go to the hospital to check they’re both OK but Chas gently tells him it's OK, appreciating his understanding. Later, Marlon accidentally reveals that Chas has planned a surprise 40th birthday party for him. Paddy tells Marlon that he is thinking of asking Chas to marry him, but Marlon suggests he might be rocking the boat too soon and unnecessarily. However, he soon gives Paddy his support. After cooking a meal for Chas and Aaron, Paddy creates a romantic atmosphere for him and Chas. However, a series of distractions from Aaron causes Paddy to bottle it. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Doctor Josephine Abbott - Kate Maravan *Paramedic - Kivan Dene *Doctor Cavanagh - Elizabeth Ann O'Brien *Nurse - Faye Kenny Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Café Hope - Café *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, consulting room, waiting area and ward *Home Farm - Conference room and office Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,690,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes